fanfictionfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Gevallen Engel: Hoofdstuk 50
right Hoofdstuk 50 Rijk van de Astronomie, het jaar 1733. '' Rosanna staarde Sutero sprakeloos aan terwijl ze haar klok vervloekte en nadacht over wanneer ze haar hand succesvol weg kon rukken. Orabelle was al weggegaan, zeggend dat ze naar het badhuis gin, Adamaris was nergens te bespeuren en ook Cheryl en Cecilia waren verdwenen. Cianthe was rond aan het lopen in de gang omdat Rosanna haar de drukte van het feest wou besparen. Afgezien van Adriel die haar vast niet zou helpen, Kico die sowieso bezig was met het bespioneren van mogelijke vijanden of bondgenoten, Gabe die er van zou genieten haar geconfronteerd te zien worden en al hun kleinere familieleden die allemaal erg druk bezig waren met spelen of zeuren kende ze niemand anders en niemand zou haar zelfs maar kunnen zien tussen de mensenmassa. ''Waarom heb je geen hartslag? De stem van Naito's jongere broer bleef tegen de wanden van haar schedel weerkaatsen terwijl ze nadacht over een excuus, al wist ze diep vanbinnen dat er geen was. Plots trok iemand haar aan één schouder weg bij Sutero terwijl zijn andere hand hem bij de pols greep. Darren. 'Waar ben je mee bezig?!' snauwde de halfdemon.'Je brengt ons in een slecht daglicht door een meisje vast te grijpen en te forceren je vraag te beantwoorden, wat zullen de gasten wel niet denken?!' Rosanna wist dat nauwelijks één van de gasten ook maar een glimp had opgevangen van haar en Sutero, omdat ze allebei vrij klein waren en omdat alle anderen druk bezig waren met hun gesprekken en roddels. Darren loog gewoon om haar weg te krijgen bij het joch. Sutero maakte een snuivend geluid en liep al de menigte in terwijl Rosanna haar schouder lossnokte van onder Darren's hand. 'Ik heb geen hulp nodig van sadisten die mensen doen denken dat ze van balkons gegooit worden!' siste ze kwaad tegen hem. 'Ik wil het gewoon goed maken, rustig aan,' suste Darren. Rosanna was verrast dat hij niet terugbeet. Hij leek haar niet het rustige type of het soort persoon dat zich niet gauw beledigd voelde. Misschien deed hij het ook zodat zij zich schuldig voelde, iets wat beslist gebeurde. Ze voelde zich verdrietig omdat ze bang was dat ze hem gekwetst had, al was hij een staalharde halfdemon die al langer dan haar leefde en vaak had gevochten in bloederige veldslagen. Ze stak haar hand zonder aarzelen naar hem uit.'Sorry, ik apprecieër het wel,' zei ze met een klein glimlachje terwijl hij haar veel kleinere hand schudde. Darren grijnsde.'Nou, ik ga maar weer dan,' zei hij een beetje ongemakkelijk. Rosanna had het gevoel dat hij haar te lang in de ogen keek en dat maakte dat ze zich ook ongemakkelijk voelde. 'Jep, jep,' mompelde ze terwijl ze gauw wegwandelde. 'Zeg het als dat rotjoch je weer lastig valt!' riep Darren nog. Rosanna knikte nog eens snel voor ze de balzaal uitliep, naar de woonzaal, omdat de balzaal eigenlijk de leeggeruimde eetzaal was. Ze besloot de rest van haar avond buiten te spenderen met Cianthe. Ze had de draak erg gemist, ook al was ze nog maar een paar uren bij het feest geweest. Ze was blij dat ze niet te veel had gedronken. Eenmaal in de kamer van haar en Adamaris trok ze een lichtgeel hemd aan met gouden accentjes bij de randen van de stof, en een bruine lederen broek met daarover zwarte laarzen. Toen ze weer de gang in liep riep ze de naam van haar zielsverwant heel luid. Cianthe kwam na enkele tellen al aanrennen, haar stekelige drakenstaartje kwispelend als dat van een hond. Dagelijks leerde Rosanna haar de mensentaal bij en het lukte aardig, al kon ze het nog niet spreken. Cianthe zou het wel leren terwijl ze opgroeide. De twee wandelden het landhuis uit door de voordeuren, waarna ze het kiezelstrand opsprongen. Cianthe was nog steeds schuw van het water, al wist Rosanna niet of het kwam door de twee Mino's en hun dreigementen. Rosanna rekte haar vermoeide armen uit en maakte Cianthe schoon met een doekje. De draak werd makkelijk vuil door haar harde schubben en het feit dat ze vaak door het gras rolde in de tuin. Het leek erop dat Cianthe haar huisdier was, maar Rosanna zag haar als een gelijke en zodra Cianthe groter was en de mensentaal kende zou Rosanna haar ook meer vrijheid geven. Het was simpelweg omdat zij ouder was en ze niet samen waren opgegroeid. Toen hoorde Rosanna kletterende kiezelsteentjes gecombineerd met een plof. Ze keek om en zag Adamaris naar haar toewandelen. Het haar van het mensenmeisje was een beetje in de war en ze was bleek, maar het meest opvallende waren de rode kringen rond haar ogen. Desondanks glimlachte ze naar Rosanna. 'Hé, alles goed?' vroeg ze vriendelijk terwijl ze bij haar en Cianthe ging zitten. 'Jep!' zei Rosanna.'Best. Is er nog wat gebeurd in het landhuis?' 'Ik was in het buitenverblijf toen er twee nieuwkomers binnenvielen,' legde Adamaris uit.'Ze willen zich bij onze anti-Hemelrijk groep voegen.' 'Oh, cool. Wat voor mensen zijn ze?' vroeg Rosanna. 'De een is een Transformatiemagiegebruiker, een mens, of misschien heeft hij ergens een kwartje Demonenbloed, wie zal het zeggen, zijn naam is Allius. De ander is een Demonenmagiegebruiker en een halfdemon, Babette, ze praat niet veel. Ze zijn de Dromenvangers van een dorp in het Astronomierijk dicht bij Umbros,' vertelde Adamaris rustig. 'Dromenvangers? Dat is echt gaaf,' zei Rosanna bewonderend.'Ze zullen wel erg sterk zijn.' Adamaris knikte zwijgend. Er viel een stilte voor zij de eerste was die iets zei. 'Weet je, ik vond het altijd raar dat wij degenen zijn die een rijk aanvallen en over willen nemen en nog steeds het "goede" doen, ook al bestaat dat niet echt,' zei ze droogjes. 'Ja, een beetje wel,' gaf Rosanna toe nu ze erover nadacht.'Trouwens, wat ik me al een tijdje afvroeg, kende jij Mica al vòòr we hier aankwamen?' Ze voelde het verdriet bijna in stralen van Adamaris afkomen, maar het meisje glimlachte terug naar haar.'Jep, het is een lang verhaal. En een beetje persoonlijk en niet zo aangenaam eigenlijk.' 'Ik vind het niet erg als je het wilt vertellen,' zei Rosanna beleefd.'Misschien voelt het wel goed om het te vertellen, zo gaat het tenminste bij mij!' 'Al goed, dat zal ik doen. Ik vertrouw je,' zei Adamaris.'Het begon allemaal met de explosie op de markt in mijn rijk, waarbij ik mijn rechterbeen en linkerarm verloor, maar dat wist je al,' vertelde ze. Rosanna knikte. Ze was wel benieuwd naar het verhaal van het achttienjarige meisje. 'Mijn arm en been waren al enkele maanden lang mechanisch hersteld en ik had net geleerd om ze te onderhouden, waardoor ik nog meer verstand had van mechanismes, iets wat al mijn beroep was voor het ongeluk.' Ze op- en ontspande haar aan de machine gehechte vingers een beetje haperig tijdens het vertellen en legde haar hand onder haar kin. 'Mijn ouders raakten erg veel geld kwijt door de operatie, vooral na de begrafenis van mijn zus. Het eistte waarschijnlijk een zware tol op ze, maar dat is geen excuus voor wat ze dan deden. Ze sloten me op in een kamer met maar één raam dat ze dichttimmerden, zeiden tegen nieuwsgierige kennissen dat ik alleen was gaan wonen op slechts 14 jaar oud en lieten me werken. Zonder slaap, met nauwelijks eten. Ik kreeg één project en moest het in 24 uur afwerken, als deze klaar was mocht ik hoogstens 4 uur slaap en daarna kreeg ik het volgende project. Ik wist niet meer hoe laat het was, of het dag of nacht was, alleen maar als ik een klok moest zetten.' Rosanna moest haar best doen te blijven ademen bij het gruwelijke verhaal. Haar ouders waren al lastig geweest, maar zij hadden van haar gehouden en zij van hen. Zij hadden haar nooit mishandelt. 'Ze lieten me werken voor hun klanten tot ze al het geld terug hadden, en zelfs langer om ervan te profiteren, ik wist immers niet wanneer het genoeg was. Veel van mijn littekens komen door hun schoppen en de grote op mijn nek van toen ik door mijn moeder tegen een tafel geduwt werd omdat ik niet op tijd klaar was. Mijn veertienjarige brein vond het al gauw normaal en sloot zich af van de gruwel, in een diepe concentratie. Dat was het moment waarop ik een plan kreeg. Ik plaatste een briefje in een machine die naar een jonge heks ging, vragend om hulp.' Alle stukjes vielen ineen in Rosanna's brein. De jonge heks moest Mica geweest zijn. 'Die nacht redde Mica me uit mijn eigen huis en hielp hij me ontsnappen met het advies dat ik de komende jaren in de wildernis zou moeten doorbrengen. Daar besloot ik om een manier te vinden mijn ledematen te herstellen, al weet ik niet of dat ooit zal lukken.' 'Je houdt van hem,' zei Rosanna tegen haar.'Je bent verliefd op Mica.' Adamaris knikte stilletjes.'Hij was de enige die me vriendschap bood. Toen ik hem opnieuw zag wist ik het zeker.' 'Heb je hem al gevraagd om je vriendje te zijn?' Rosanna wist dat ze een gevoelige snaar raakte toen de woorden haar mond hadden verlaten, maar het was al te laat. Ze zag hoe graag Adamaris in tranen wou uitbarsten, maar in plaats daarvan glimlachte ze pijnlijk.'Tja, hij heeft me afgewezen. Toevallig vandaag. Ik dacht dat hij wel van me hield omdat hij flirtte, maar... ach.' Rosanna bewonderde het meisje diep voor haar sterkte, hoe ze het wegwuifde alsof het niets was, ook al had het haar compleet in de war geschopt. Ze hoopte dat zij ook ooit sterk kon zijn. Hoofdstuk 49 ��O�� Samenvatting deel 1 Einde! Ik heb dit Hoofdstuk gelezen Op 5 punten krijgt dit hoofdstuk van mij... 5 (Geweldig) 4 (Goed) 3 (Ok) 2 (Bwah) 1 (Nah) Niet vergeten om een comment achter te laten over wat je van dit hoofdstuk vond! Als je vragen hebt over het verhaal, stuur dan een mailtje naar Gevallen.Engel.04@gmail.com. right Categorie:Gevallen Engel Categorie:IJsdroom Vogeltje Categorie:Gevallen Engel: hoofdstukken